Il sogno che ci unisce
by Silen
Summary: Cos’è il calcio, soltanto uno sport? Oppure il pallone è davvero un amico in grado di creare dei legami? La risposta dello stecchino 'filosofo' Hermann Kaltz.


Questa storia si è classificata quarta al contest "**Quelli che il calcio…**" indetto dal sito "**Endless Field**"

E, ancora una volta, è un estratto dalla vita quotidiana di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Il sogno che ci unisce**

_Cos'è il calcio, soltanto uno sport?  
Oppure il pallone è davvero un amico in grado di creare dei legami?  
La risposta dello stecchino 'filosofo' Hermann Kaltz._

**Poppenbüttel – Amburgo, 1985**

Portiere e centrocampista camminavano sulla Poppenbütteler Weg, come al solito, al ritorno dagli allenamenti della "J", mentre Herri stava aggiornando Genzō sulle ultime novità e pettegolezzi, e i discorsi saltavano ampiamente da ogni possibile argomento all'altro. Inevitabilmente, i due ragazzi fecero l'abituale accostamento tra le rispettive famiglie, diverse culturalmente, ma comunque, nel complesso, sostanzialmente simili, paragonandole, poi, con quella calcisticamente opposta del loro Capitano e amico.

– Uh, il deputato Kaltz sa a malapena com'e fatto un campo da calcio… – sghignazzò Hermann girando lo stecchino con la lingua, – …mentre per il despota una porta serve per entrare o uscire da una stanza! – completò la frase l'S.G.G.K., ridacchiando.

– Sai, Vati si aspettava che almeno uno di noi tre avesse l'intenzione di seguire le sue orme in politica, ma, ognuno dei suoi tre figli, in qualche modo, lo ha deluso: Mathilde si è sposata, Gerhard suona il suo maledetto piffero nella 'Banda', mentre io… Per lui perdo il mio tempo a correre dietro a una sfera! – ammiccò, – Anche se non è sempre stato così, te l'ho detto, quando ero moccioso, lo sport non mi attirava proprio. –

– È curioso, davvero. Perlomeno io – commentò il portiere, – posso affermare che per me c'è una "componente genetica" come il Kaiser. – Il centrocampista annuì – Giusto! Lo zio Numero Dieci, ma anche Herr Mikami che ti ha sempre fatto da allenatore, oltre che da secondo zio. Ma, quando incontri uno Schneider sulla tua strada, – sogghignò, – puoi scoprire che il Calcio non è soltanto geneticamente tramandabile ma anche… Uhm, come posso dire… Assorbibile per osmosi! –

Durante il ritiro a Mölln, l'estate scorsa, Herri, tra le infinite cose dette, raccontò che le loro madri erano amiche da tempo, quindi, Figlio del Deputato ed Erede del Kaiser del Calcio avevano frequentato insieme persino l'asilo. E di come quel bimbetto silenzioso ma dallo sguardo furbo fosse rimasto, letteralmente, folgorato da tutto lo spazio in giardino, alla villa, e che, pertanto, aveva ben presto partorito l'idea che ci potesse stare, addirittura, un campo da calcetto. E tutto solo per loro due!

Inoltre, lo scaltro giovane Kaiser era ben conscio dell'appetito vorace della Scimmia, mentre lui, spesso, non finiva il suo cibo nel piatto, quindi, passandogli di nascosto gli avanzi per non subire le prediche di sua madre, se lo era fatto amico, proprio così: dividendo pranzi e merende. Già, perché il piccolo opportunista aveva pur bisogno di qualcuno che giocasse con lui, oltre che di un posto dove allenarsi. Anche perché, all'epoca, il campetto, dove attualmente attaccante e portiere erano soliti allenarsi assiduamente, era ancora un orto, in cui Opa Schneider coltivava inutili verdure. Così, con quel piglio già allora parecchio imperiale, aveva convinto il suo amichetto un po' remissivo a fargli da 'aiutante' nei tiri in porta.

Anche se Herr Reinhard non aveva del tutto compreso, e quindi condiviso, quella loro _fissazione_ di correre appresso a un pallone, accontentò, comunque, la richiesta del suo secondogenito, che per lui, però, era soltanto un capriccio momentaneo, o una fase passeggera dell'infanzia. Ma, se il più insicuro dei suoi tre figli era uscito dal guscio, e aveva tirato fuori il tipico carattere alla Kaltz per ottenere quello che voleva, allora il calcio poteva essere riconsiderato nella sua funzione di sport formativo.

– Poi, te l'ho detto, che alla "Grund" io non avevo molti amici, perché non andavo mai a trovare nessuno a casa; invece Karl mi stava, letteralmente, attaccato come, hi, hi… Una piattola! – Anche Genzō sghignazzò. La sorella maggiore era più grande di dieci anni, mentre il fratellino, più piccolo di tre; quindi Mathilde aveva ribattezzato i due maschietti, per lei fastidiosi come insetti, Gerhard _il Pidocchio_ ed Hermann _la Piattola_, perché, a quel tempo, il centrocampista era piuttosto timido e stava sempre attaccato alle sue gonne. Era davvero strano immaginare il suo amico che adesso era fin troppo loquace, ma, soprattutto, faccia da culo, in maniera così diversa.

– E, come tu sai, ai provini dei pulcini della J-HSV in prima elementare ci sono andato solo per fare contento lui, – sorrise, – perché io, ancora, preferivo passare i pomeriggi tranquillo, in casa, davanti alla tele a guardare i cartoni animati. –

Una volta in campo, però, il bambino solitario e un po' introverso aveva trovato la sua giusta "dimensione": riusciva a _vedere_ quando un compagno di squadra era smarcato per passargli un bell'assist preciso e potente, o a _prevedere_ dove si sarebbe diretto un avversario per ostacolarlo efficacemente e risolutamente.

L'allenatore, un giovane Coach Bähr ancora senza barba, era dubbioso nei confronti di quel piccoletto un po' tracagnotto, immaginando che, al massimo, avrebbe potuto utilizzarlo in difesa. Invece aveva dovuto riconoscergli una grande qualità, che persino all'erede del Kaiser del Calcio ancora mancava: l'innato spirito di squadra.

Hermann Kaltz aveva già le doti, seppur piuttosto grezze, di un notevole regista e mediatore; infatti, non giocava per se stesso, ma creava azioni per i suoi compagni. E così decise che aveva trovato il suo Numero Dieci, mentre i due amici avevano iniziato a percorrere insieme la lunga strada per inseguire il sogno del professionismo.

– I primi tempi papà non era mica troppo contento: diceva che così avrei trascurato lo studio… Ed io, beh, lo sai, non sono proprio una cima come te, S.G.G.K. Perfettino e Secchione! – ed entrambi sogghignarono. – Ma abbiamo fatto un patto, proprio come fra te e il despota. – Infatti, anche il portiere aveva dovuto convincere suo padre che il calcio non lo avrebbe 'distratto' dalle "cose serie".

Poi, però, nel suo caso, Tatsuo aveva fatto da tramite, e si era, pian, piano, sostituito in parte alla figura paterna, e inoltre, l'ex Numero Uno della nazionale giapponese era l'esempio vivente che lo sport era comunque un modo, non solo per far emergere le proprie doti, ma anche per superare la sua naturale riservatezza, infatti, se nella vita quotidiana era un uomo mite e conciliante, in porta diventava un vero _drago_.

Da quel lato, l'amico centrocampista e il suo mentore allenatore erano in parte simili, perché anche Herri aveva 'vinto' contro la sua "asocialità" proprio grazie al trovarsi in una squadra a contatto con altri bambini diversi da lui. Così il solitario timidino si era trasformato nella Scimmia dalla lingua più veloce della Germania Ovest, risultando, adesso, molto più somigliante al padre di quanto non fosse mai stato da piccolo, e decisamente di più di sorellona e fratellino. Perché, appunto, la notevole parlantina e la capacità di mediazione erano proprio le qualità di un deputato in erba.

Hermann aveva un carattere, soltanto all'apparenza, semplice e solare: conoscendolo meglio nel tempo, Genzō aveva scoperto un animo profondo, e riflessivo, un po' come il suo, ma solo al di fuori del campo da calcio. Nei rapporti sociali e personali tentava sempre di andare incontro a tutti, rispettando opinioni e giudizi altrui, pur essendo diversi dai suoi; preferiva le discussioni costruttive ai litigi, era sempre disponibile ad aiutare gli amici. Ma, di fronte agli avversari, anche lui si trasformava.

Tirando fuori grinta e determinazione, e il suo gioco era duro e aggressivo, a volte quasi al limite del fallo. E non si faceva mai scrupoli a mettere in discussione decisioni arbitrali secondo lui sbagliate, oppure ad andare a confrontarsi bellicosamente con un rivale che dal suo punto di vista aveva agito scorrettamente.

Il Capitano indiscusso restava Schneider, però la _testa pensante_ della "Jünger HSV" era comunque il Numero Dieci: supporto dinamico per le incursioni degli attaccanti in area di rigore, ma anche un efficiente elemento aggiunto in difesa se necessario; consigliava e spronava i compagni a centrocampo, ma non imponeva mai i suoi metodi, ed era il pacificatore naturale di nervosismi e attriti di panchina e spogliatoio.

In questo modo, in squadra, aveva acquisito una discreta autorità, che al Kaiser era riconosciuta per le sue doti di leader naturale, mentre la Scimmia ricopriva una specie di ruolo di consigliere, o, all'occasione, di "buffone di corte".

Infatti, spesso era proprio Kaltz a trovare l'accordo tra le parti in lite, oppure riusciva a stemperare tensioni e disaccordi in una risata con i suoi siparietti comici e le sue uscite divertenti. Il centrocampista aveva una personalità complessa, interessante in ogni sua sfaccettatura; seguiva l'istinto in campo ma ragionava parecchio al di fuori. E i molti lati del suo carattere prevalentemente ottimista e fiducioso si incastravano perfettamente con gli spigoli di attaccante da una parte e portiere dall'altra.

– Tu sei figlio unico, Genzō, e tutte le attenzioni sono sempre riservate soltanto a te, mentre noi le dividiamo per tre. Eppoi, dicono che Gerd sia il più intelligente di tutti, così papà lo ha sempre guardato come quello a cui avrebbe potuto trasmettere i suoi interessi. Mattie, invece, è una femmina, e, lo sai, cosa pensano i padri delle figlie: le considerano "bambine" anche se sono ormai sposate e in procinto di diventare madri a loro volta… – e succhiò un attimo, pensoso, lo stecchino.

– Però adesso siamo molto più in sintonia di prima, anche se non parliamo quasi mai di calcio, ma non è un problema, perché abbiamo trovato altri interessi e argomenti in comune che possiamo condividere; come la storia, che per lui fa parte del suo lavoro, mentre per me è una passione, esattamente come il calcio. Inoltre, io sono disposto a mettermi in gioco per inseguire il mio sogno, – e fece l'occhiolino all'amico, – anzi, nostro, – e il portiere assentì, – quindi lui apprezza e riconosce la mia determinazione nonostante non condivida, o non comprenda pienamente, l'obiettivo. –

Mentre Frau Ursula agiva un po' come sua madre: non andava mai contro le decisioni del marito, però desiderava che i suoi figli seguissero ognuno la propria strada, e non necessariamente dovendo imitare quella dei genitori; così era stata l'alleata di tutti e tre i fratelli nelle loro decisioni di bambini, prima, adolescenti, poi. In pratica erano assenti ma presenti, come i suoi: lontani fisicamente ma vicini affettivamente.

Ma il calcio era anche un sistema per distinguere e _selezionare_ le persone con cui ci si relaziona; il nome Kaltz risuonava ad Amburgo tanto quanto Wakabayashi a Nankatsu, e il concetto di "leccaculo" era valido sia in Asia che in Europa. Perciò, sul rettangolo verde, era stato piuttosto facile per Hermann capire l'atteggiamento di ogni bambino nei suoi confronti a seconda del modo in cui si comportava con lui nel gioco.

Uno soltanto era, invece, rimasto sempre uguale a se stesso: il piccolo Kaiser che non aveva mai nascosto di essere opportunisticamente attirato dalla possibilità di avere un "suddito" fedele che lo seguisse ovunque nelle sue machiavelliche idee o parti geniali.

Analogamente, Herri aveva trovato qualcuno che lo considerava con la stessa algida superiorità che riservava a tutti, in campo, ma che poi lo trascinava con sé a vedere gli allenamenti di suo padre, il Kaiser del Calcio in carica, alla HSV, nella squadra dei professionisti. Privilegio riservato soltanto ai _sudditi migliori_, di cui, però, in tanti anni, nessun altro oltre a lui aveva mai goduto. E alla fine era persino riuscito a contagiarlo con la sua fissazione, o, per meglio dire: sogno.

Hermann aveva quindi capito che gli amici che contano davvero sono pochi ma buoni, e lo scontroso e riservato giapponese, un'altra volta grazie al calcio, lo era diventato in poco tempo. A lui, dopotutto, piaceva essere il "fratello di mezzo", e Karl e Genzō erano due perfetti angoli opposti; aveva subito intuito che loro tre insieme avrebbero potuto formare un _triangolo perfetto_ con una sfera bianca e nera come baricentro.

I rispettivi ruoli che i tre calciatori ricoprivano in campo rispecchiavano decisamente la personalità che ognuno di loro aveva sviluppato negli anni: il loquace centrocampista era un ponte di collegamento tra algido attaccante e ombroso portiere.

– Mia sorella sosteneva sempre che eravamo come Cip e Ciop, mentre ora, che ti sei unito anche tu, siamo diventati… – i due ragazzi sghignazzarono, ripetendo insieme il loro nuovo nomignolo, – Qui, Quo, Qua! – Poi, al solito bivio, in quell'angolo di strada dove ognuno prendeva una direzione diversa, il suo migliore amico inforcò la bici e pedalò via con il consueto saluto: – A domani, bello! –

* * *

Una volta arrivato alla villa, prima andò a salutare la nonna con un bacio, poi a dare una veloce occhiata al nonno che dormiva tranquillo in poltrona. Poi, si chiuse nella sua stanza, che era una via di mezzo tra il _canile_ del Kaiser e l'ordine quasi maniacale dell'S.G.G.K.; tirò fuori dallo zaino il giornale sportivo locale, parecchio stropicciato e piegato alla pagina che riportava l'articolo sull'ultima partita giocata, quella contro il Bayern München, in cui la scimmia con lo stecchino era stata protagonista.

Aveva segnato un solo goal, e soltanto grazie ad un magnifico assist del Capitano, ma era stato lui a sbloccare il risultato e a _bucare_ per primo la rete ancora inviolata. Poi, quel trucchetto del fuorigioco era stato sorprendente per tutti: tifoseria, annunciatore, compagni di squadra, perché era "una cosa da Schneider", non da Kaltz. Lui, invece, era quello che sapeva dove piazzare un pallone perfetto per un attaccante smarcato, oppure era in grado di distrarre la difesa avversaria con finte e passaggi, ma il suo amico fissato, per _osmosi_, gli aveva 'passato' anche qualche tecnicismo.

E, come nello studio, il centrocampista non era eccessivamente dotato, ma riusciva lo stesso perché si applicava con costanza e imparava da chiunque potesse trasmettergli qualcosa; anche da Genzō, rifletté, aveva appreso, perché ammirava la sua capacità di essere freddo, lucido e razionale in ogni situazione, così aveva provato ad imitarlo. Ed era riuscito a moderare un pochino quel suo caratterino troppo esuberante, che, a volte, in partita, gli era costato qualche cartellino giallo, dato che aveva notato che, spesso, un ghigno beffardo giapponese incuteva più timore di una minaccia diretta, come anche uno sguardo gelido alla Kaiser faceva molto più effetto di tante parole.

C'erano registi e fantasisti ben più capaci di lui in giro per il mondo: a partire dal suo diretto e acerrimo rivale Franz Schester del Werder Bremen, a finire con quell'Ōzora Tsubasa di cui il suo amico portiere parlava sempre, ma il Numero Dieci della "Jünger HSV" era Hermann Kaltz! Magari non sarebbe mai stato due volte pallone d'oro come Rummenigge, ma questa era un'altra di quelle cose riservate ad un altro Karl-Heinz, però, prima o poi, anche lui avrebbe giocato con i professionisti in Bundesliga.

Terminato di ritagliare l'articolo, compresa la sua fotografia con tanto di didascalia che riportava "l'Artigiano di Amburgo", lo infilò in una busta, poi andò a consegnarla alla cameriera, che l'avrebbe fatta recapitare a casa dei suoi in città.

Vati non avrebbe capito un accidente, con tutti quei complicati termini calcistici… Ma sarebbe stato decisamente compiaciuto che un Kaltz fosse finito su un giornale, anche se parlava solo di sport. E Mutti gli aveva svelato che conservava in un album tutti i ritagli che gli aveva mandato negli anni, e, a volte, lo mostrava orgoglioso a qualche funzionario o delegato parlamentare durante gli incontri di rappresentanza.

Il "concerto" del piffero di pidocchio e colleghi nerd della 'Banda' stava cominciando a diventare insopportabile per le sue orecchie, così decise di raggiungere gli amici che sicuramente si stavano allenando nell'ormai ex-orto di nonno Schneider. Perché, sì, il suo campo da calcetto privato era decisamente più funzionale, però anche asettico, e a Qui, Quo e Qua bastava un pallone e una porta sgangherata.

_~ Eppoi, se non mi metto in mezzo io… ~_ Quei due _fissati_ erano capacissimi di non fare nemmeno una pausa, sempre _tesi_ a raggiungere la perfezione, nei tiri l'uno, nelle parate l'altro. Perciò, ogni tanto, doveva andare a ricordare loro di _rilassarsi_ un po', perché il calcio era, sì, la passione, l'obiettivo, quel sogno che univa tutti e tre, certo…

Ma anche un divertimento, ovviamente!

* * *

**Avvertenza:** rispetto al manga, ho cambiato a mio uso e consumo narrativo i numeri delle maglie: Schneider indossa il Numero Nove, e questo perché, dato che qui siamo dentro i tre anni di "buco" lasciati da Takahashi-sensei, il Kaiser potrebbe essere ancora un tipo di attaccante più 'puro' rispetto a quando lo vediamo durante l'International Jr. Youth di Parigi; inoltre, il _mio_ centrocampista, regista e Numero Dieci altri non poteva essere che la Scimmia.

**Mutti** e **Vati** sono vezzeggiativi tedeschi, e, rispettivamente, stanno per Mamma e Papà.


End file.
